


Sparks

by alternativekpop



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mostly dodam but other ships are lowkey there, YG treasure box - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Doyoung and Yedam have always felt the sparks. But when Yedam debuts and Doyoung doesn't, can they keep their relationship going or will time put out their sparks?





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I am so sorry. This is my first fanfiction and it makes me super nervous to post this. I really like dodam and this show is killing me so I decided to post something to get my feelings out. I am really sorry for any grammatical errors or anything like that.

        Yedam laid on his bed, awake, thinking about the results of the finals. He was happy he made it, and he was grateful most of all, but he couldn’t help but feel sad. He thought about all the trainees who got eliminated despite their amazing personalities and talents. He thought about his friends sleeping in the dorm with him who wasn’t sure if they were going to debut while he was already chosen. Despite all this. he thought most of all about one person. Doyoung.

        His boyfriend has worked extremely hard for the past couple of months and it killed Yedam to see his boyfriend slowly get more and more depressed. Doyoung had just overcome his depression and gained newfound confidence. To others, he may still seem like he has that confidence, but to Yedam, he can see his boyfriend breaking behind the camera lenses and pushing himself past health will allow. Furthermore, as of late, due to the show, Yedam has hardly seen his boyfriend and they have been growing further and further apart. They tried their best to stick together at any time possible- but they just haven’t gotten a moment to themselves recently.

        Yedam shook his head to clear away his thoughts. ‘Maybe I should get a glass of water.’ he thought to himself. He sneaked out of the room he shared with Junkyu and walked towards the kitchen. As he passed by the living room- he heard the front door creak. Scared, he ran towards the room Doyoung shared with Hyunsuk only to find his boyfriend missing.

        As flashbacks of finding Midams room empty came through his mind, Yedam ran out the front door to chase after his boyfriend. He ran as fast as could and caught up with him at the entrance of the building. Yedam latched onto Doyoungs back panting “Please don’t leave. You can’t leave too. Not you. Especially not you…”

        Doyoung turned around surprised to find his boyfriend hyperventilating and clutching onto his shirt. He gently cupped Yedams face with his hands, “Hyung, I am not leaving. I am right here. I am not leaving.”

        Yedam continued to gasp for breath as he pleaded with Doyoung not to leave. As Doyoung realized that his boyfriend could no longer hear him, he gently hugged him and whispered comforting words into his ear until he calmed down.

        “You- You aren’t leaving YG?” Yedam whispers as he wiped away his tears.

        “Hyung, I could never leave this place. It is my dream, remember?” Doyoung joked with Yedam. “Hey, how about we go to the park? I need to talk to you about something.”

        Yedam nodded and grasped Doyoungs hand as they walked through the empty streets towards an empty playground.  They each took a seat on a swing as they swung in silence for a few minutes.

        Doyoung broke the silence. “Hyung, when I first met you, you were the top trainee who was amazing at everything and someone whom even I really respected. I felt sparks fly from that moment. But as time went on, we got really close and I realized you are just like the rest of us but you just really love making music. That was when I fell in love with you. A lot of things changed since I met you.”

        “Are you trying to say that you don’t respect me anymore?” Yedam narrowed his eyes at Doyoung.

        Doyoung laughed. “Of course I do hyung. I respect you more than you can imagine. I also love you more than you can imagine-”

        “As do I” Yedam interrupted with a smile on his face.

        “-and that is precisely why we can’t continue on like this. If we are being honest with ourselves, I probably won’t be able to debut with you.” Doyoun finished.

        Yedam turned to face his lover with a serious expression as held Doyoung's hand in his own.“Yes, you will. You are amazingly talented Doyoung, we will debut together. That’s our dream, right? To debut together. I can’t imagine debuting if it isn’t with you right beside me.”

        Doyoung took his hands out of Yedam s as he uttered, “That is why we need to stop this hyung. I am holding you back. You need to debut. You have been waiting for so long and I refuse to be the reason that you don’t debut. I can’t do that to someone I love.”

        “Doyoung, what are you trying to say?”

        Doyoung stood up from the swing to face Yedam. “Let’s break up, hyung. Let’s break up now so that you can go far and move on ahead of me. One day, when I catch up to you and we have the opportunity to stand on the same stage... if these sparks are still there… then let’s try this again. But until then, let’s go back to before I felt sparks before we knew who the other was and before I started holding you back from your dreams.”

        Yedam looked up at Doyoung who was now looking away from him towards the ground. “Is this really what you want Doyoung? You never held me back, you were my muse. I love you so can’t we just figure a way out of this?” Yedam begged with tears in his eyes.

        Doyoung looked straight into Yedams eyes with a bittersweet smile on his face. “I guess I will see you around hyung.” He turned around and walked away from the park where he nodded to Junkyu and Hyunsuk who were hiding behind branches watching them. He walked past them back into the residential streets.

        Hyunsuk and Junkyu stared at Doyoungs figure in surprise. They didn’t know that their maknae had noticed them hiding. Junkyu looked at Hyunsuk who nodded at him to go comfort Yedam before turning and running in the direction of Doyoung.

        As Junkyu walked towards the curled up figure of Yedam, his heart broke at the sight of Yedam sobbing on the swing set. Junkyu went towards the younger and pulled him into his arms and tried to calm him down with a hug. Yedam cried into Junkyu’s chest as his heart felt like it was tearing into a million pieces. Junkyu simply patted his back as Yedam broke down. Afterwards, they went to Treasure J’s dorm where Mashiho and Keita welcomed Yedam into their dorm and cuddled him as he cried himself to sleep.

        After Yedam had fallen asleep with Keita beside him, Mashiho went to the kitchen where Junkyu was waiting. “What happened?” he asked the taller.

        “They broke up,” Junkyu replied as he and Mashiho laid on Mashihos bed. “The sparks they had are dying and they need time to get them back.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

        Meanwhile, after Hyunsuk nodded at Junkyu to go after Yedam, he turned around to chase after Doyoung. He followed Doyoung until they reached an empty street where Hyunsuk called out the name of the maknae.

        “Hyung?”

        Hyunsuk watched Doyoung turn around with glistening eyes. Hyunsuk simple opened his arms and walked towards Doyoung as Doyoung ran into his arms and broke down.

        “I needed to do this. It was for him.” Doyoung gasped in between his sobs.

        “I know, Doyoung. I know.” Hyunsuk replied as he hugged the younger in comfort.

        After a long time, Doyoung finally calmed down and Hyunsuk offered to go back to the dorms for that day. Right before they split into their seperate rooms for the night, Hyunsuk said…

        “One day, if it is meant to be, you will meet again. Those sparks will fly further than ever before and maybe, maybe then, it will work out.”

* * *

 

**5 Years Later**

 

        “I think we did pretty well, didn’t we?” Doyoung said to Yeongue with a grin as he slung an arm around his shoulders.

        “I think I did pretty well, I don’t know about you though hyung.” Yeongue joked as he stuck out his tongue.

        “You brat!” Doyoung muttered as he made to chase Yeongue who had hidden behind Yoonbin. “Hiding behind your boyfriend is low move, Yeongue!”

        “Doyoung?”

        Doyoung turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. One that he hadn’t heard for a very long time. “Yedam hyung?”

        Yedam stared at Doyoung in shock, he hadn’t seen Doyoung since Magnum debuted and Doyoung had grown even more mature during their time apart. Meanwhile, Doyoung was smiling at the sight of his popular soulmate. Even if they were no longer together, Doyoung still watched all of Magnums performances and variety shows to make sure Yedam was ok. They may have not talked for 5 years, but seeing Yedam right in front of him made it feel like nothing had ever changed.

        Yedam ran towards the younger and enveloped him in a hug. “Congratulations on your debut! You did amazing out there.”

        “Thanks, hyung. I did it thinking of you.” Doyoung replied confidently. He smirked at Yedam’s blush and held out his phone, “I know it’s been five years, and this may just be me… but the sparks never stopped flying for me. Would you want to go out for a coffee sometime?”

        Yedam nodded as he hugged Doyoung. “Of course I do! These sparks, they never stopped for me either.” Yedam put his number into Doyoungs phone as Haruto called his name to go on stage.

        Doyoung could only watch as his boyfriend took the stage once more. He turned around to see Yeongue and Yoonbin grinned while raising their eyebrows at him. “Soooo hyung, got something to explain?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Feel free to post any comments below! I am open to suggestions or critiques!


End file.
